


Acceptance

by Kimium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Minor spoilers for SDR2, Minor/Hinted Koizumi/Saionji, One Shot, post sdr2, prompt fill from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Post SDR2Mikan goes to ask Saionji for forgiveness. It goes a bit better than she expected. (At least, she hopes.)





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is a quick prompt fill from an anon ask on my tumblr! I had a ton of fun writing this! It's so refreshing to write as Tsumiki! I began to like her once I went back and did all the free time events. So, I hope you all like this too.
> 
> If you want to check my tumblr out, the link is [here](http://kimium.tumblr.com).
> 
> As always, feel free to leave kudos and comments. They always make my day!

Mikan’s heart was pounding harshly against her chest, thumping against her rib cage. Every beat, every pulse that sent blood rushing through her entire body made her heart ache. She could feel the organ pushing through the space between her ribs, smooshing like raw meat through a grater. She swallowed and that too burned. Twisting her fingers into her skirt she held her breath and hoped.

Hope still felt like a foreign concept to her, a concept that she was relearning slowly. It clung to all the wrong places in her mind, like fungus growing on the trunk of a tree. Her impulse was to burn it, throw a match and watch her mind ignite, but she couldn’t do that. The rush of relief it would give was temporary at best and translucent in reality.

Why she had let Pekoyama and Hinata talk her into this, she wasn’t sure. Mikan had spent the past three days feverishly wishing she could just put this off, run back into the hospital, hide in the on-call room. The hospital was her safe house, her familiar zone. She preferred the hospital to her cottage, often spending too much time locked behind it’s heavy doors. Hinata had disapproved at first, but had come to an understanding.

Understanding. That was what she was seeking.

Well, more accurately, acceptance, but that was a pipe dream. Mikan wheezed at the word before inhaling slowly, exhaling slowly, forming a pattern. Her chest ached again. Mikan forced her fingers from her dress and reached for the door.

The metal was smooth, cold, a bite of reality. Mikan savoured it and gripped tightly before twisting. The door opened with ease, as though mocking the pounding in her body. Walking in stiffly, her legs refusing to bend, Mikan entered.

Saionji’s cottage was bright, filled with a few traditional fans. On the wall was a poster, proclaiming and advertising a performance from the one and only Saionji Hiyoko, back when she was still tiny.

Back to what she looked like while still in the Neo World Program.

Mikan turned her head, ripping her gaze from the poster. Her heart pounded again and Mikan’s fingers had migrated back to the edge of her skirt, twisted up in the fabric.

Saionji was sitting on her bed, her hair piled up high in a ponytail. Her kimono was neat, crisp, with a simple design. The brightness of the fabric felt too cheery, too happy for the moment. Beside her, Koizumi sat, hands resting on her camera, poised and still.

Swallowing, Mikan tried to remember the words Pekoyama had told her, the advice Hinata had given her, and stepped forward.

“Uh… S-Saionji-san… it’s nice to see you’re up and…”

“Just cut to the chase. What do you want to talk to me about?” Saionji cut her off.

Mikan felt like the floor had been erased from under her feet. Her mind stumbled harshly and her train of thought was destroyed. No… she could do this… get herself back on track…

“I’m sorry I n-never visited you in the h-hospital.” Mikan winced. More accurately, Saionji refused to let her. Hinata had to be the one who took care of her needs. It certainly threw a wrench in their hospital rotations, but they managed.

“You know I don’t give a shit.” Saionji told her flippantly, “So stop wasting my time.”

Mikan wished Koizumi would ease the mood, say something, but that was a task no one could undertake. Saionji was on the war path, hurdling downwards. Nothing would stand in her way. It was dodge or get trampled.

Unfortunately, Mikan couldn’t let either happen. She forced another breath of air through her lungs.

“I just…” There was no easy way to put it. “I’m s-sorry.” She blurted out, bowing. It was so low that her hair fell over her shoulders, “I know… I… I…” Mikan felt her face turn hot. All this planning and she was reduced to nothing. “I’m sorry! Please a-accept my a-apology.”

Silence. Mikan wanted to lift her head, but she didn’t know if that was all right. What if Saionji wanted her to apologize more? Mikan was used to apologizing, for everything, including her existence, but this… this was beyond that. This was not a simple apology for a minor mistake this was for…

“You killed me.” Saionji finished her thoughts, “You slit my throat without hesitation.”

“I-I… know…” Mikan’s fingers twisted harder into her skirt. “I… don’t… I-I can’t make u-up for it… but w-we c-can try to r-rebuild…”

“Don’t use Pekoyama’s speech to Mahiru on me.” Saionji snarled, “How lazy. It makes your words meaningless.”

“I…” Mikan squeezed her eyes, “I-I’m not r-reusing…”

“Don’t deny it.” Saionji snapped, “I don’t accept your apology.”

Of course, why did Mikan ever think this would end in any other way? Her heart spluttered and ripped against her rib cage, tearing at the seams. She could feel her eyes watering, but Mikan couldn’t cry. She had no right to do that. Saionji had all the right in the world to not forgive her.

“Hiyoko…” Koizumi finally spoke.

“I’m not changing my mind Mahiru.” Saionji replied, “And you,” Her tone whipped over to Mikan, “Get out.”

Mikan forced her head up, straightening her back quickly. As she did, Mikan noticed Saionji’s face. It was red, flushed at the cheeks and around her eyes. If Mikan had the time to look closer, she was sure she’d be able to see tears forming in Saionji’s eyes. A moment passed, where Mikan’s mouth opened, possibly to offer comfort, but her jaw snapped shut.

It wasn’t her place. At least… not now. Maybe some day. Giving Koizumi and Saionji one final bow, Mikan nearly tripped over her feet exiting the room. Fumbling she shut the door, leaning heavily against it, Mikan exhaled.

Not now. No where near now, but… Mikan placed her hands over her heart. It didn’t hurt anymore, or at least, not as much. Something else was slowly seeping in, sort of warm, cooler than anything else, but… it was a beginning, a step towards acceptance. And, acceptance was just one of the many small nudges towards healing.

**Author's Note:**

> Mikan: If I'm writing as the character I use their first names. Other wise it's all last names.
> 
> Hiyoko: Koizumi can use her first name because they're dating.


End file.
